“This was a bad idea”
by Kenjowama94
Summary: Yu kamajiki. Quirk: mute. Chance of living a life that is considered anywhere near normal even by this world’s standards? Ehhhh... watch as Yu and other individuals with no respect for boundaries come together in UA! (Some canon divergence and also references to Yakuza that I feel aren’t entirely gonna be called crossover material unless fuckin majima shows up or something.)
1. 1

**Howdy. I'm the author here but you probably already guessed. This is my first fic and it'll probably suck mega ass considering my lack of experience. But enough about that. Me and a buddy absolutely adore my hero academia and as a joke tried role playing as our own OCs and acting out scenes in real life. Thing is though... I actually think it can be a great story with a little effort so... without further ado... my first ever fic.**

I'm boned. I'm so boned. I'm boned beyond compare.

It's the day of the entrance exam and here I am FUCKING SPRINTING TO UA FASTER THAN ALLMIGHT IF HE HAD SOME TWEETS FROM 2023 BROUGHT UP THAT SOUNDED PRETTY DAMN RACIST.

I'm sorry, lemme start over.

My name is Yu kamajiki, and my quirk is mute.

It can take away an object or person's ability to make noise by preventing them from finishing any action that might make any kind of sound.

To simplify it imagine someone was trying to slap you but they couldn't actually make contact with your face. Neat right?

And what's ironic is that I'm honestly the loudest guy in the room most of the time, I guess I just scream contradiction huh?

"Oh thank god... I made it!" Says a very tired protagonist.

_(Damn this place still looks intimidating no matter how many times I check it out, doesn't matter though. Starting today I am officially a student at the glorious UA hero academy!)_

"Let's be careful okay?"

_(Hmm?)_

Oh shit hottie passing by, and she's talking to some green haired dude, damn he looks kinda... stoned? Is he cool? I better check him out.

"I'll see ya there!"

...

He's just... standing there with a dopey grin on his face.

"Smooth moves greenie."

"Huh?"

"She was talking to ya and ya didn't say a word. Honestly I almost thought you were deaf."

"O-oh I see um I'm s-sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Also you kinda got a stuttering problem. You nervous? Ah who am I kidding we all are. Lemme introduce myself.

I'm Yu Kamajiki. But by all means just call me Yu."

"Uhh... I'm Midoriya. It's a-a pleasure to meet you."

"Yo Midoriya!"

Hmm?

"Ah Minami-kun! Hi!"

"You can drop the honorifics man. Who's this guy?"

I commit to the most obvious course of action.

"I'm Chet, I'm 19. I uhh... never learned how to fuckin read."

I could already see the life drain from both their faces.

This was gonna be the best 3 years of my life.


	2. chapter2

"Did you seriously just do that?" Said minami

"Yeah I did."

I was rather unaware of what the consequences of my actions would be.

Mainly because I didn't think quoting a meme would set my shoe on fire

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT"

"MINAMI WAS THAT NECESSARY?" Said Midoriya.

"I assure you it was."

After sprinting to a bathroom and accepting the fact that I probably did deserve that, we all made our way to the auditorium to get filled in for the exams.

"Oh my god it's PRESENT MIC! Icantbelieveheshereishetakingautographs?ibetteraskhimafte- OW!" Said... you know who already.

"Dude relax we're getting some mean stares so save it for after the exam."

"A-ah I see sorry."

**10 minutes later and a lecture by some nerd with a stick up his ass.**

"Oh hey it's that girl from before. OH Midoriya go talk to her!"

"What?! I can't do that!"

"Do it before I eat your shoes."

"Wait wha-AH!"

And with a quick shove HE'S OFF.

...or he would be if captain stickass didn't strike once more.

"Uhh Yu was it? Here's a thing can you uhh... fucking not?" Said Minami

"Ya know I could... but I won't."

So you're that typ-"

"AND GOOOOOOO!!" Said Present Mic.

"OH SHIT SO WE'RE JUST GOING HUH?"

Surprisingly only me, Minami and stickass managed to take the hint and actually start moving.

_(Good thing they let us bring weapons huh?)_

I bring out my most prized possession: The pummeling bat.(trademarked)

(_Okay so if I'm right those are 3 pointers.)_

I start out by muting them and allowing them to fire their missiles, due to the nature of my quirk they simply freeze in place and hover before reaching me which means I've pretty much got a makeshift rocket launcher at my disposal if I can throw hard enough.

_(OOHH DIRECT HIT, DAMN THAT FELT GOOD. That's 9 points I'm guessing. Not too shabby.)_

I spot a duo of 2 pointers wreaking havoc down the road but right before I can reach a large cone of fire melts me down right in front of my eyes.

"Those are mine. No touchies."

_(Minami has flame breath? Niiiice, There's gotta be more to it though right? I bet he's a drago- HE'S A DRAGON.)_

Right there in the flesh, Was a goddamn dragon that used to be a 5.9 looking dude with brown hair.

_(Okay I'm scared now, doesn't matter though just need to get more points.)_

On the left is 4 three pointers surrounding some blondie with the single most amazing belt buckle I've ever seen.

_(Target sighted let's go!)_

"AHHHHHH."

_Bonk,Clang,Kerploof._

_(What the fuck was that noise? Kerploof?)_

From the distraction of a rather strange noise called Kerploof Yu failed to notice the 2 one pointers coming at him from his right.

"Oh fu-"

A beam of light pierces both of them, I turn to the source of the beam.

"You're welcome mon amie~."

_(Oooh bilingual. Interesting. I've got about 21 points I think. Could be wrong but points are points.)_

I spot Midoriya struggling to fight off 2 one pointers.

_(Greenie needs help huh? I gotcha buddy.)_

I hop onto some debris and manage to clamber onto one of the bots, the other one tries to fire at me but only manages to take out his buddy.

"MIDORIYA CMON WE GOTTA GO GET SOME DAMN POINTS."

"I-I'm trying okay?"

"TRY HARDER DAMMIT OR I'LL TRACK YA DOWN AND SNIP YOUR TENDONS WITH WIRE CUTTERS."

"OKAY FI-"

We both heard the sound of an earthquake.

"What the fuck...?"

...

...

Shit

SHIT

SHIT SHIT SHIT

"RUNNING NOW. I SUGGEST YOU FOLLOW."

"LOUD AND CLEAR." Said Midoriya.

"Help!"

_(Huh? Oh damn it's the cutie from earlier. What's Midoriya doing? Oh fuck.)_

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING."

"BEING A HERO." Said midoriya.

"YOU SURE YOU WANNA DO THIS? I MEAN IT'S YOUR CHOICE BUT UHH... IT KINDA DOESN'T LOOK GOOD."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAAAAAAAMN!"

_Third person_

With a large running start and one for all finally taking effect, Midoriya manages to reach the face of the 0 pointer and delivers a haymaker that RUINS the robot's head.

But in the midst of the adrenaline high Midoriya forgot something.

He didn't know how to get down.

A rather... important thing to consider when reaching heights in the triple digits.

"OH CRAAAAAP!" Said Midoriya.

_(Shit what do I do WHAT DO I DO?!) _thought Yu.

An idea came up.

Was it a good idea? Fuck no.

Was it and idea nonetheless?

Absolutely.

"Alright this better work... OI MINAMI!"

"One step ahead of ya."

After witnessing the transformation of Minami once again, Yu hopped on to Minami...

Only to see Midoriya already on the ground safe.

"Ah man I was hyped up for nothing!" Said Yu.

"Goddamnit Yu I can't believe that we fucked that up." Said Minami

"Whatever man the exams are over right? Let's go home I gotta get rid of this murder boner." Said Yu.

"Same my guy. Same." Said Minami

"Depending on how well we did we might never see each other again or you'll have to look at me for the next three years."

"Yup. I think I did more than well enough though."

_(Wait I only got 23 points or so didn't I? Am I gonna be able to make it? I better make it. I didn't spend my whole life beating my own ass just to fuck it up midway. God I gotta see my parents, they'll know how to cheer me up in the mean time though... I gotta say that this was a helluva ride.)_


	3. Post exam celebration be like

After a long train ride due to a delay caused by a villain attack, Yu managed to get home to his parents and finally get some well deserved rest.

"Hey kiddo you're finally back! How'd it go? Feeling confident?" Said Kenji Kamajiki: Yu's father.

"Do ya want an honest answer or a reassuring one?"

"I'm guessing you're not feeling all that good are ya?" Said Yu's mother: Yuki Kamajiki.

"JESUS CHRIST You scared me!"

"I know." She started "But still ya gotta have faith ya know? If your dad was too scared to ask me out and didn't have faith in his abilities as a ladies man then ya wouldn't even BE here." Said Yuki

"Yeah... I guess you're right. All I can do is wait so... Anyone free for some smash?"

They both chimed in with a resounding "YES"

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS."

2 hours and a mental breakdown later.

"Dammit..." Yu began. "I'LL BEAT YOU ONE DAY MOM. I PROMISE."

"Pfft you wish."

"Ya know a little empathy wouldn't kill ya, welp either way I'm pooped so... goodnight y'all."

"Sweet dreams buddy boy." Chimed in Kenji.

"Night kiddo." Said Yuki.

_The next day._

"Yu"

"Yu!"

"YU!!"

"Christ mom what's going on? It's Sunday lemme sleep in for God's sake."

"Oh okay, I guess you don't care about whether or not ya got into UA huh?"

That got his attention.

"I'M UP, I'M UP, LET'S PLAY IT."

A hologram of allmight began playing from the small envelop that would decide his fate from here.

"GREETINGS YOUNG KAMAJIKI-KUN."

_(HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT.)_

"YOU ARE ONE OF THE GREAT INDIVIDUALS THAT TOOK THE ENTRANCE EXAMS AT UA AND AS SUCH, HERE IS YOUR FINAL VERDICT ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU PASSED!"

_(Please gods above and beyond let me get in I beg of you.)_

"WITH THE AMOUNT OF ROBOTS YOU DESTROYED YOU MANAGED TO SNAG A RESPECTABLE 29 POINTS. HOWEVER YOU WERE UNABLE TO MAKE IT IN WITH ONLY SO MANY..."

_(No. No no no no no Please god no. I beg of you whatever higher being exists out there I desperately need you... PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE FOR NOTHING.)_

"BUT THERE'S ONE THING I HAVEN'T MENTIONED YET. IN CASE YOU WERE NOT AWARE BEING A HERO IS AT IT'S VERY CORE ABOUT HELPING OTHERS. AND WHAT KIND OF HERO ACADEMY WOULD'NT TAKE THAT INTO ACCOUNT?"

_(What. WHAT. HOLD UP WHAT IS THIS?)_

"SO WE IMPLEMENTED A SECRET POINT SYSTEM KNOWN AS HERO POINTS. POINTS THAT YOU CAN ONLY OBTAIN BY HELPING OTHER EXAMINEES."

_(No way...)_

"AND DUE TO YOUR HEROIC ACTIONS FROM SAVING A FELLOW STUDENT YOU WERE ABLE TO COLLECT AN EXTRA 20 POINTS WHICH BROUGHT YOU UP TO AN IMPRESSIVE 49 POINTS THAT PLACED YOU IN 12TH PLACE AMONG THE TEST TAKERS AND LANDED YOU IN CLASS 1-A SO..."

_(I can't believe it...)_

"WELCOME KAMAJIKI SAN..."

_(I...)_

"TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!!"

The hologram then ended leaving a silent mother and son.

And a single tear flowing down from the latters face.

"I... I did it."

"You did kiddo."

"I actually did it... Mom I... Holy shit I..."

"Ya know I usually hate that language but... I'll let it slide this time."

"I'm gonna be a hero... I'M FINALLY GONNA BE A HERO."

Yu embraced his mother in a tight hug.

"I did it... I pulled through and I did it..."

"Damn straight ya did. Let's go tell your dad."

10 minutes and a marathon later Kenji Kamajiki could be seen standing in his son's room crying tears of joy and approval.

"I always... _*sob* _knew you could do it my boy."

"I couldn't let ya down dad."

"Damn straight... _*sob* _you wouldn't..."

"It's so hard to believe ya know? I mean... this is real yeah?"

"Of course it is. Now cmon. We got a big day coming up. Let's go over your costume again." Chimed in Yu's mother.

"Gotcha."

"I'LL GET THE SCHEMATICS!!" Said Kenji.

**2 minutes later**

"Alright, so... you're absolutely sure you wanna go with this? Once you register this suit your aesthetic is decided. No taksie backsies." Said Yuki

"100% mom. This is who I'm gonna be and who the world is gonna see."

"Alright then. I guess you're sure so... this calls for a celebration!"

"LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" Cried Kenji.

"Oohhh I'm into it. Let's go to that one place that used to be a dump, what was it called? Dagobah?"

"I'll get our stuff. You just get changed into some swimming trunks okay kiddo?" Suggested Yuki

To a stranger one might think this to be a simple request. However... Yu Kamajiki is no stranger and very aware of what happens when he refuses his mother's requests to coddle him.

"U-Understood ma'am..."

"You too Kenji."

"L-l-loud and clear!"

Kenji was no different.

With a 10 minute drive and a rather inconvenient bathroom break, Yu and his family finally reached the dagobah municipal beach park and found a few rather familiar faces.

"What the- YU?!"

"OH HEY MINAMI! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"How's it going man? Did ya pass the entrance exam?"

"49 points and in class 1A friendo."

"63 points. 4th place."

_(God fucking dammit how am I supposed to assert superiority with a score like that? Oh wait.)_

"I'm guessing you weren't exactly thinking about the hero points were ya?"

"..."

"So I'm right?"

"Shut up."

"HAH! I DIDN'T EVEN SCORE HIGHER AND YOU STILL FEEL INFERIOR."

A rather poor choice on Yu's part as he forgot about the flame breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Was uhh... was that necessary Minami san?" Questioned Midoriya.

"Yeah it was. It definitely was."

"_Pant* pant* _Fuck... You..."

"Wait a minute those guys that showed up with you are your parents right?" Asked Midoriya.

"Yeah why?"

"So your parents watched me set your leg on fire and they didn't give half a shit?"

"Never have and never will. I got a piece of my Dad's quirk so they never really cared if I got my ass beat."

"Wait what even IS your quirk?" Said Midoriya unsurprisingly

"Oh it's uh... muting. Plus I've got some strong ass skin."

"Care to be more specific?" Requested Minami.

"I will but one sec."

_Freeze_

"Hey narrator."

Wha- me?

"Yes you."

How are yo-

"Shut the fuck up and listen."

...

"Good boy. Now first of all: why the fuck have you not been doing your damn job? Aren't you supposed to describe the damn scene? I have a motherfucking eyepatch and the audience doesn't know SHIT."

Well that's uhh...

"Second of all: when you were hired for this damn fic you were supposed to explain shit like my parents quirks.

Okay okay fine I'll add it in somehow.

"AND FINALLY... uhh... yeah that's all I got."

Cool now can we unfreeze?

"Yeah we can unfreeze now. Oh and reader? I may or may not make a lot more fourth wall jokes in the future so..."

JUST UNFREEZE.

"FINE."

_Unfreeze_

Okay let's go one fell swoop

_Ahem*_

_YU'S PARENTS QUIRKS ARE MEGAPHONE AND IRON SKIN HIS MOM CAN ARTIFICIALLY MAKE OBJECTS AND HERSELF LOUDER AND HIS FATHER'S SKIN IS EXTREMELY RESILIENT. IT HAS NO EFFECT ON PAIN TOLERANCE THOUGH BUT IT DOES MAKE YU A TANK OF SORTS..._

_Pant pant..._

_YU IS 6,4 AND LOST AN EYE WHEN HIS PARENTS WERE LIVING IN THE CITY AND SOME YAKUZA TRIED TO SHAKE THEM DOWN FOR MONEY, IN THE MIDST OF THE FIGHT ONE OF THE YAKUZA PULLED OUT A DAGGER BUT IT WAS KNOCKED OUT OF HIS HAND AND CAME TO SLASH YU'S LEFT EYE OUT._

_Pant pant*_ was... that everything?

"Yeah that's close enough I gue- Wait."

_Oh shit yeah um he lost his eye when he was six._

"That wasn't one fell swoop."

Fuck you.

"So... minami. I gotta ask... what's your quirk?"

"It's a bit of a hereditary thing I guess. I pretty much have a clan so..."

"Wait what? A clan?"

"My family goes all the way back to the edo period. And on the topic of quirks, not gonna lie we're pretty much made of flames."

"Yeah I noticed by the dragon ball Z shit ya pulled off at the exam. But wouldn't that be more of a wyvern then?"

"Yeah well the quirk registry is a bitch."

"Amen to that."

"Hey minami What- OH hey it's you!" Said midoriya.

"Yo. I'm guessing the rescue points saved your ass huh greenie?"

"Yeah they did... I gotta get some moxie in me don't I?"

"Yeah not gonna lie you're pretty damn docile. Assert yourself or something man!"

A thought crossed Yu's mind. One that he should've brought up ages ago.

"You up for a sparring match Minami?"

"Um... you want to fight me? I mean I'm kind of a beast."

"Yeah. No quirks obviously. I mean cmon. That should be obvious."

"Oohhh I see."

"Midoriya you're our referee. Imma make the ring." Said Yu.

"WHOOP THEIR ASSES BOY!" Yelled Yuki.

"BREAK THEIR SHINS!" Cried out Kenji.

"That's uhh... c-concerning." Said Midoriya

"It's normal don't worry about it." Chimed in Yu as he was finished drawing the rather large circle in the sand.

"Alright goku let's do this."

"Did you just call me goku?" Questioned Minami

"I did now fists ready let's go."

They both got into their respective fighting stances.

Yu was on his toes moving left and right somewhat erraticly. While Minami got into a simple martial arts stance.

"And GO!" Yelled Midoriya

Minami charged Yu with a left jab, Hoping to start off strong.

Until Yu literally dropped down to the sand in a lying position.

"What the f-"

With a malicious thrusting kick to Minami's stomach Yu lands the first strike.

"Think on your feet goku. Ya gotta be creative."

With a large stride forward Yu throws out a low kick to Minami's shin followed up with an elbow to the face which was blocked and countered by a palm strike.

"With a quirk like mine I ain't exactly got a choice but to be good at shit kicking."

"Yeah you've made_*pant_ that clear..."

"CMON ALREADY." Taunted Yu.

Yu goes into a boxing stance and throws out multiple feints and jabs followed up by a **DEVASTATING **Roundhouse kick to Minami's skull which knocks him off his feet AND out of the circle.

"Does thou concede?"

Minami then without missing a beat spits fire at Yu's foot. Again.

"THOU CONCEDES, THOU CONCEDES!!"

Said Yu as he ran his second lap through the water.

Midoriya who had been silent through the whole endeavor then said "Ooh I'm next!"

"Really?"

"Cmon man give my guy Midoriya a chance. He's better than he looks."

"Sure thing. let's go me and you. And try to actually hit me instead of just standing there waiting to get smacked okay?"

"You're not gonna let that go are you?" Said Midoriya.

They got into position in the circle.

"God I'm loving this." Said Yuki.

"Should we step in?" Said Kenji.

They shared a look then started cackling.

"Hehe fuck no." Said Yuki.

"BEAT HIS ASS SON!" Said Kenji.

After getting into position and affirming they were Beth ready, Minami yelled "START."

They both had the same idea as they charged forward with the same move. High roundhouse.

And with a collision at each other's shins they were off.

"WOAH! That was awesome!" Yelled Yu's father.

"Agreed." said both Minami and Yuki.

Yu started off with a quick leg sweep followed up with a cartwheel knee to the chest while Midoriya made sure to return the favor with a MASSIVE jumping headbutt that left Yu's head ringing.

After coughing up some blood and reorienting himself, Yu decided to switch things up a bit.

Yu got into an odd poised stance with his arms covering his chest while he seemed to be dancing in place.

"You better take this seriously dude. Or Midoriya's gonna wreck you."

"Oh I'm serious alright."

Midoriya rushed in with the hopes of landing a powerful kick but while Yu managed to block it his guard was broken and he was thrown off balance giving Midoriya a chance!

...Or so he thought until Yu spun himself back from the impact of the kick and managed to land a strong straight kick to Midoriya's chest.

While being knocked back Midoriya maneuvered himself back onto his feet and propel himself forward into a PAINFUL gut punch on Yu's end.

"OOOHHHH DAMN THAT LOOKED ROUGH." Yelled Minami.

Yu regained his composure and managed to land an odd combination of spinning hooks and jabs that ended in a powerful handstand kick.

In the midst of the chaos they had failed to realize that because of the high octane nature of their battle they had attracted quite the crowd.

Midoriya got back up and grabbed Yu by the throat to choke slam him onto the sand.

Yu got up and prepared to make one last attack with Midoriya following suit.

They exchanged blow after blow increasing speed with every clash of fists until finally landing a single BEEFY uppercut on each other's chins. Both falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"_*pant *pant _Damn okay... _*pant _I think I might be missing some ribs or something..."

"Everything..._*pant _hurts..."

"I recorded ALL of that, and I'm putting this online." Gloated Minami.

"Do it bitch. I'm proud that I gave everything I had. Because I. Feel. GREAT."

"Minami-kun please don't..." pleaded Midoriya

"Too late." Chided Minami.

"Ya know I was hoping to actually go swimming today..." Said Yu.

"Same here buddy... same." Mumbled Midoriya.

"Cmon my boy let's go get fluid all over us." Said Kenji.

"Dad please..." begged Yu.

"Why don't we join them Minami-kun?"

"Sounds good smol might."

"Don't call me that."

**3 hours later**

"God am I lucky to have your iron skin dad."

"I can't imagine what kinda bruises you'd have if ya didn't have it kiddo."

"Either way I'm fuc-er... fricking tired."

"You just dodged a bullet there champ. Proud of ya. Goodnight." Said Yuki.

"Night." Said Yu.

_(Ugh everything HURTS. But god did that feel good. Midoriya knows how to beat some ass. And in a week I get to live with the guy in a dormitory. Along with like 17 other people. Guess imma get my highschool drama soon.)_

And with that thought Yu fell asleep. Awaiting the day that his first day would become.

_Freeze_

So how was that?

"You're doing good Mr narrator. I'm impressed."

Yesssssssss...

Unfreeze.

**And that's my first chapter that I spent more than a day on. I gotta say this felt good. I can see why most people take longer than a day to post. I can honestly say that I'm proud of this. I'm genuinely proud to say that I'm gonna continue this with intent on going all in. So I'm dedicating all my being to this fic. So I can hopefully make a good reading experience for y'all.**


	4. Reunited

**Once I get past the point where everyone moves into the dorms for a while I'm thinking about adding side stories between plot events. I'm obviously not gonna do it for cliffhangers but there's just a lot to cover here.**

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP_

SMASH

And that is how Yu Kamajiki managed to break his 10th alarm clock.

"AAAAAAGHHHH LETS GO!!!!!"

As well as break the boundaries of appropriate morning etiquette.

After 30 seconds of somehow brushing his teeth AND putting on his uniform Yu finally jumped downstairs to grab breakfast.

"Sup my boy. I made milk steak. Here's your plate." Offered Kenji.

"APPRECIATED."

Kenji was not ready to see his son scarf down a steak in under 13 seconds, but he was proud regardless for how he was finally able to go to his dream school.

"Anything happens call me okay?" Said Yuki from behind Yu.

"UNDERSTOOD MA'AM"

"Hey would ya look at that, ya didn't get startled this time!" Kenji pointed out.

"ITS BEEN AN HONOR BUT MY PEOPLE NEED ME SO BYE!!" Yelled Yu as he rushed out the door.

"He does know it's 5 in the morning right? School doesn't start until at least 7." Said Kenji.

"Shhh. Just let him believe."

**10 minutes later**

"_*pant*pant*_ HERE AT LAST!"

Yu also noticed another student who had the same idea as him.

**"**Ahh you must be that fellow from the entrance exam! The one that tried to get on a dragon yes?"

"Uhhh yeah... and you're the dude who ratted on Midoriya for no apparent reason."

"Oh yes my sincerest apologies. I was merely worried for his quality of character and was trying to make sure he wasn't attempting to harm anyone!"

"Yeah um... cool. So how come we're the only guys here?"

"I have been wondering that myself! It's almost 6:00!"

"What."

"It's 6:00 like I said."

"What's your name again?"

"It's Iida tenya."

"Holy shit I go-"

"EXCUSE ME" exclaimed Iida.

"Woah man what's up?"

"That language is simply NOT TOLERABLE for a hero."

**20 minutes later.**

"-And that is why you must keep a clean mouth as a hero."

"..."

Yu was silent. Not out of anger. Or sadness. But out of something else entirely. Out of fear. For he had just witnessed a man spend 20 minutes talking about keeping a clean mouth. _And he was only in his teens_.

_(Oh sweet god that lavishes in the sky. Please grace this man's children with a mother who is far, FAR more laid back than this man ever will be. So that they may not go insane from the strict rules his household is bound to have. Amen)_

"Oh yes that's right, I never got your name." Said Iida.

"Y-Yu Kamajiki..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kamajiki-san! I hope we get along great!"

"Me too..."

_(At least it shows that he cares. Nobody just does shit like that ironically. He's probably gonna be that dad friend or something. Wait how long have we been out here?)_

"We should probably go inside Kamajiki-san." Suggested Iida.

"I... wholeheartedly agree."

**5 minutes later.**

"So... are ya planning on coming in this early every day?" Asked Yu.

"Of course! Are you not?" Inquired Iida.

"Fu-er... god no. I just didn't pay attention to the time and came in way too early." Yu replied.

"Ah I see. So tell me about yourself. What are your aspirations? Your motivation to be a hero?" Questioned Iida.

"Alright umm... my motivation? There's a bunch. Number one: adrenaline. I always felt like having a quirk was a gift that shouldn't be squandered. And being a hero would let me use this gift how I see fit.

Number two: money. I wanna eat. Kinda self explanatory.

Number three: I... don't have a number three."

"Interesting. Me personally I've always wanted to be a hero so I can be like my older brother."

"Your older brother? Wait your last name was Iida right?"

"Why yes it was."

_(God his hand motions are super distracting. Iida... Iida... wait a minute... wasn't there someone... ingenium I think he was called? Yeah probably.)_

"Is your brother ingenium?"

"Um yes actually! How did you know?"

"I have acute knowledge on a variety of things. Seriously one time during a chemistry class I managed to make a smoke bomb out of a frog's gut and some baking soda."

"That's awful... and impressive."

"Oh hey Yu." Chimed in Minami from the doorway.

"Sup nerd how's it going?"

"Honestly it's been pretty good. I'm in UA for Christ's sake."

"Agreed. It's like a dream come true ain't it?"

"Damn straight."

"HEY! WATCH THE LANGUAGE!" Yelled Iida.

"_(Sigh)_ sorry Iida." Replied Yu.

"So I gotta ask... what's with the eyepatch?" Questioned Minami.

"Oh right... it got slashed out by a yakuza. When I lived in Osaka for a few years."

"Ohh... dude I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up-"

"Before you finish... know that I really don't mind. Make jokes about it or some shit it's cool. It really is." Yu Said.

"Alright then. But still I feel kinda dickish for that so... lemme buy ya lunch today. Okay?"

"Sure. Oh and by the way Iida when ya said that your brother was ingenium I forgot to mention-"

"YOUR BROTHER IS INGENIUM?!" Screamed Midoriya.

"Why yes he is. And I have something to say to you later if you don't mind but I'd like to hear Kamajiki-san first."

"Drop the honorific. It's just Yu. Anyway I've actually got a pretty famous uncle. He taught me how to fight. I haven't seen him in ages but I do remember his voice. Real raspy."

"Interesting. I hope to learn more about him then."

After they were done speaking and Iida got into a fit of apologizing and bowing to Midoriya for what he did at the entrance exams, more and more students began to enter class along with someone Minami AND Midoriya seemed to know for one reason or another.

"Kacchan you got in!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Damn straight I did. I couldn't let some nerd like you pass ahead of me could I?" He replied with a high five.

"Who's he?" Questioned Yu.

"That my friend is Bakugo Katsuki. Midoriya's best friend. Or at least he was when he was little, then he was a dick, then I came along and fixed things up."

Minami answered.

"Uhh... how did you "fix" things?"

"I was pretty much the only guy who gave Midoriya the time of day. He had anxiety or something. And a stuttering problem."

"Explains a lot."

"He trained with me to be a hero. I taught him how to throw a punch."

"Pfft no you didn't. If you did he would've got his ass beat when we sparred on the beach."

"Okay ya got me. He's self taught. But I helped him be more than just skin and bones. Funny story: Bakugo fucking hated-"

"LANGUAGE." Iida Yelled.

"It's fine Iida." Chimed in Midoriya.

"Alright then." Iida Said.

"As I was saying. He fucking HATED Midoriya for god knows what reason. And one day, Midoriya throws a punch at him. They get into a fight. And Bakugo apparently starts to respect him again. No idea who won since neither are gonna open up about it. But either way, there they are. Besties for life again."

"I see... oh hey it's the cutie that Midoriya was going after."

Yu held Midoriya's shoulders and pushed him to the girl.

"Hey so this guy has something to say to you."

"Uhh NO I DON'T!"

"Yes you do it's the girl you saved at the exam now say hi for Christ's sake."

"Hey it's you! My names Ochako Uraraka. It's a pleasure!"

"M-me too! I uhh-umm my name is M-Midoriya."

"If you're here to socialize then leave." Said a strangely familiar voice.

_(Wait a minute)_ Yu thought as he sat down.

"It took you all 8 seconds to calm down. That's disappointing."

_(No way. I'd recognize that blunt tone anywhere!_

"My name is Shota Aizawa. Put on your gym clothes and head to the training field."

"Wait a minute... uncle Aizawa?" Asked Yu.

"Hmm? Ah! Yu? It's been a while. Catch me after class we have a lot to catch up on." Replied Aizawa.

**10 minutes later**

"You're all finally here. So here's the plan, we're doing a quirk assessment test."

"A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST?!" Multiple students said in unison.

"But what about orientation?" Said Uraraka.

"If ya wanna make it to the big leagues you're gonna need to forget about pointless ceremonies like that. Clear?"

He looked around daring anyone to object.

"Good. You all had to take standardized testing in middle school without your quirks right? Well don't worry, in this field anything's game. Bakugo. You were ranked 1st in the entrance exams. How far could you throw a softball in middle school?"

"Uhhh... 67 meters."

"Nice now do that again. With your quirk."

"Gotcha teach..." Said Bakugo with an aura of demonic energy exerting from him.

"What was his quirk again?" Asked Yu.

"Boom boom basically." Replied Midoriya.

"Boom b-"

Yu was interrupted by a MASSIVE explosion that seemed to erupt from Bakugo's hand.

"I see." Said Yu.

"This is gonna be so much FUN!" Said a pink girl who introduced herself as Ashido earlier.

"Fun you say?" Said Aizawa.

"How about this. Whoever scores lowest on this assessment is expelled."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT?!"

"No way."

"Oh shit..."

"But that's not fair!" Said Uraraka.

"Nothing is fair when you're heroes. You can't complain to a teacher when things don't go your way. So I figured I wouldn't let you do so here."

_(I see he hasn't changed... but damn is that harsh.)_

"First up is the 50m dash. Iida, Tsuyu, you're up."

"DO YOUR BEST IIDA I BELIEVE IN YOU."

"Thank you Kamajiki-san! I shall try my best!"

Iida managed to meet Yu's expectations with an impressive 3.04 seconds while Tsuyu came in with a still formidable 5.58.

"Iida, you got 3.04 seconds. Nice job. You too Tsuyu." Aizawa Said.

"The rest of you are to follow suit. Understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" Said Yu and a red head named Kirishima.

"Good."

As everyone was taking the test Yu had an idea.

"Oi Midoriya."

"Oh hey Yu. What's up?"

"How's your quirk going? Does it still break your ass open?"

"Unfortunately yeah. I just have no clue how to control it ya know?"

"Well how much do ya think ya can use right now? Without any injury I might add."

"Umm... well lemme think on it..."

"Alright. You better come up with something soon because after me I think you might be next."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's literally written on the blackboard over there."

"Oh right..."

"Wish me luck buddy!"

After getting in place next to Bakugo Yu was ready to start. The only problem was: his quirk couldn't augment him in any way. It only affected people's ability to make noise, not their speed or strength. And Yu was aware of this. So he'd have to push himself quite hard to get anything above average.

"And... BEGIN!" Yelled Aizawa.

While Bakugo used his explosions to propel himself forward Yu had... legs.

"AGHHHHH!!"

After reaching the finish line Yu stopped to catch his breath.

"Bakugo:4.13 seconds, Yu:6.21 seconds."

"Phew..._*pant*_ nailed it."

"Not bad cyclops. Maybe you'll catch up when I retire." Gloated Bakugo.

"Yeah I'd like to hear you say that without your nukes for hands backing ya up."

"Tch."

Yu flipped him off and then walked over to midoriya.

"That excited look on your face is promising. Got an idea?"

"Yup! I can pretty much use only 10 percent right now."

"I see. So then try to concentrate it on your legs and you oughta be peachy."

"I will!"

"Look at him go... so sweet." Said Minami

"Aren't you up with Midoriya?"

"OH SHIT I AM!"

"Alright then. Make me proud my dude." Yu said with a pat on the shoulder.

They both got up to the starting line and with a yell from Aizawa they began.

"And we're done. Minami that's 4.78 seconds. Midoriya, you got 4.07 not bad."

"NICE WORK BOTH OF YOU!" Yu gleefully states with his hands ready for a high five.

...which didn't come.

"Oh fuck both of you. Seriously that stings."

"I know." Said Minami.

"You I expected, but Midoriya?! I had faith in you!"

"Your gods are merely a mirage caused by your inability to accept meaningless life."

"If there's no meaning why are you still here? Still masquerading as some wise man telling the masses what you want them to believe? You do not believe in gods. You merely yearn for that power don't you?"

"Are you two okay?" Said a very concerned Mina if Yu remembered correctly.

"I'm about as good as I can be. Don't expect much else." Answered Yu.

"It's true. Now hurry up and get to the next test you dolts." Said a rather annoyed looking Aizawa.

The next test was a grip strength measurement. While many students managed to only get rather average scores, there were a few that really stood out for a few reasons.

"Hot damn 540kg?! Damn you're beefy, remind me to never challenge you to a wank off." Joked Yu.

"Gross. Also duly noted." Said the masked student named shoji.

"Alright let's do this... HNNGG!" Said Midoriya.

With a rather odd grunt Midoriya managed to get a formidable 204kg grip on the machine.

"OOF nice my guy!" Said Minami

"Thanks buddy. You're next." Replied Midoriya.

_(I wonder what he's up to? Thing's wireless so... yeah I think I know what he's doing.)_

Yu's assumptions were true as Minami walked out onto the empty field and turned into a dragon or rather a wyvern. (It's unclear so dragon it is.) and squished the small machine between his claws.

"Gonna mark that as an infinity..." mumbled Aizawa.

"Alright let's do this shit." Said Yu.

Yu managed to get an above average 70kg on his grip strength. While measly compared to some of the other students, for Yu it was quite impressive.

"Fuck I think I got an imprint on my palm. Oh well."

"You're doing rather well let's keep it up." Complimented Aizawa.

_(That means we're god tier. Nice.)_

"But don't get cocky."

_(...Still Aizawa though.)_

"Next up: standing long jump. You can figure this out."

_(Pfft this'll be easy.) _Thought most of the students.

_(Alright let's get creative. How do I do this? Think Yu THINK. I could mute myself but... oh. Huh. There's an idea.)_

"Alright Yu you're up. Best of luck!" Cheered Midoriya.

"I may need it. Here goes."

With that Yu jumped.

And didn't land.

He just floated there.

And began swimming through the air.

"He can bend gravity too?!" Said Uraraka with surprise in her voice.

"Um NO. I don't think so. Otherwise he would've said so earlier." Said Midoriya.

"Huh... that's actually rather clever." Said Aizawa.

"What is?" Said Mina with curiosity.

"His quirk is Mute. He can take away an object's ability to make sound by mitigating force before impact, Including himself. So if he were to mute himself and jump..."

"He'd pretty much just float in the air right?" Said Midoriya.

"Bingo." Replied Aizawa.

After clearing the box Yu unmuted himself and landed back on earth. Sweaty from how unexpectedly tiring air swimming was.

"I really didn't think that'd work if I'm honest." Confessed Yu.

"You never think ahead with your plans Yu." Said Aizawa.

"Aww But ain't that why people love me~?"

"Don't do that with me ever again or I'm tying you to a rock all night again." Aizawa threatened.

"Fine fine." Said Yu.

(Wait AGAIN?!) thought most of the class.

"Let's just get this over with." Minami said with a deep sigh.

"Agreed." Replied Midoriya

And they did.

With Yu and Minami either simply achieving high enough scores with their physical prowess alone or utilizing their quirks in unexpected ways they managed to land in the top ten. Yu as 10th and Minami at 5th.

"I'd make a joke but I don't have the energy..."

"Me neither..." Minami Replied to Yu.

"Mineta you're ranked last... anything you wanna say?" Said Aizawa.

"N-no sir... I accept my fate..."

"Well unaccept it. I lied about the expulsion. It was... let's call it a logical ruse."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS A LIE! I HAD A FEELING IN MY BALLS! I SAW IT COMING! UNCLE AIZAWA YOU CHEEKY BASTARD."

"Uncle?" Said Midoriya.

"Yeah I called him uncle in front of the class how did you not notice?"

"I thought you were kidding..."

"Oh... understandable."

"Alright that's enough for today. Everyone get your things ready for the dorms by the end of the week and be ready for the next 3 years of your life. Things get serious from here on out."

"Got it!" Said most of the class.

"This is the start of something beautiful ain't it?" Said Yu.

"It most certainly is." Said Minami.

And that's chapter 4. Now if you're wondering why I just dropped the fonts and italics from the story it's because of the fanfiction app getting an update which kinda took away some assets I was using. So I'm afraid that the bold and italic work is gonna be benched for the time being. Either way I hope you enjoyed.

I'll see y'all later.


	5. Dormlife

**Odd... last chapter I couldn't use some of the options for fonts... whatever. It's back and I'm ready to roll.**

"Make sure you get your rooms ready at the dorms by the end of the week. If you can't then you're not coming to class." Said Aizawa.

"Understood!" The class chanted.

_(Oh shit that's right, the dorms. Wait a minute... Dorms... a bunch of interesting and odd classmates... that means... IM FINALLY GETTING MY HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA FANTASIES!) _Yu thought.

**1 hour later.**

"Ugh. Hero school is still school... math can kiss my cock." Said Minami.

"No avoiding it I'm afraid. Besides, would YOU say something to Aizawa about it?" Said Yu.

"Nope."

"I thought not."

"HEY YOU! WITH THE EYEPATCH!!"

"Huh?"

To Yu's surprise a pink skinned girl with horns as well as a yellow haired teen and kirishima approached them while holding a very flustered Midoriya.

"Aren't you and Midoriya the guys from the video? With the beach fight?" Said the pink girl.

"Video?" Said Yu.

"Yeah uhh... I wasn't kidding about uploading that..." confessed Minami.

"Oh neat. Thanks man, not gonna lie I've always wanted to be an internet sensation."

"Wait you're not mad?"

"I assure you I have seen too much bullshit for this to phase me so no. I'm not mad."

"WELL I AM!" Midoriya yelled.

"There we go. Hey pinkie, what's your name?"

"Mina ashido. I'm 19... uhh-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Said Minami.

"Do it he's harmless." Said Yu.

"I never learned how to fuckin' read."

"PFFT YOU ARE MARVELOUS! Here's my number. Call me and let's fuck shit up sometime." Said Yu.

"I will. Let's see who's the baddest bitch by then, Oh yeah that's right! We wanted to get your autographs."

"Uhh... sure. But only if it's some dumb shit like signing your knees or something."

"Do it!" Mina Said while handing over a marker.

"So my name or something stupid?"

"Stupid."

"Gotcha."

Yu then wrote on both Kirishima and Mina's legs and I quote. "I huff hobo chode."

"It's... it's perfect. It's stunning."

"I know right? Shit wait this isn't permanent is it? PLEASE tell me I didn't just mark you as a hobo fucker for life."

"It ain't don't worry." Said the boy with yellow hair.

"What's your name?" Said Yu.

"Kaminari. I'm a pikachu."

"Fantastic." Said Yu.

Then, without warning Yu walked off toward where Aizawa Said the dorms were supposed to be.

"He is such an ass. I love him already." Said Kirishima.

"Gay." Said Kaminari.

"Says the tiktok user." Said Kirishima.

"Fuck you."

"This is gonna be the best three years of my life." Said Minami.

**20 minutes later.**

"Sure took y'all long enough." Said Yu who was lounging on the couch in the middle of the living room with an excited Iida and a far less excited Bakugo.

"Remind me again why I gotta sit here with you fuckwits?" Said Bakugo.

"Because if you don't then you're never speaking again. Also I thought this would be important. Now then, everyone's here yeah? All of 1-A?" Yu Questioned.

"Erm... yeah I'd say we're all here." Said a goth girl which Yu couldn't remember the name of.

"Thank you ms... uhh... what was your name again? Actually that brings me to my point. Everyone huddle up in a circle. Cmon let's get in place."

They proceeded to do just that, albeit with skepticism on the intentions of this... experiment.

"Alright everyone state their name and something embarrassing about themselves. _*Ahem_ I'll go first."

"My name is Yu Kamajiki. I once burned down a chem lab with nothing but frog's gut and a jar of sodium."

"What the fuck?"

"Wait what?"

"Haha very funny. Wait you ARE kidding right?"

"I'm extremely concerned."

"Alright Midoriya you're next. Name and secret."

"Uhh umm... my name is Midoriya... I'm a uhh... late bloomer with my quirk."

"Boo. Lame. Not juicy enough. Bakugo you're next."

"WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO PARTICIPATE?!"

"Because if you don't I'll commit several cases of arson." Yu threatened.

"You won't." Said Bakugo.

However Bakugo did not anticipate that Yu was actually willing to commit arson. Or at least he looked like he could with the look of utter seriousness that Yu had managed to master over several years of deadpanning and general emotional growth and yet somehow... degradation at the same time.

"M-my name is Bakugo and I'm extremely uncomfortable."

"Ugh. Good enough. Who's ne- what."

In front of Yu was... a floating set of clothes.

"Shit... I might have accidentally inhaled my last supply of angel dust..."

"Angel what-now?"

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT."

"I'm Toru Hagakure. I walk around naked in public."

"Understandable. I envy your boldness."

"Alright uhh... Grapehead you're up."

"Sup ladies~ I'm Mineta. Single, and ready for action..." Mineta Said with an almost impressive amount of pride.

"I already hate you with a passion. Also you forgot to mention something personal." Yu Said.

"Oh yeah. My dick's a who-"

Before Mineta could finish however. Yu judo slammed him onto the ground and put Mineta in a sleeper hold before he could continue.

"I know exactly what kind of person you are already and there's nothing wrong with being horny but... there are certain boundaries that mustn't **EVER** be crossed. Clear?"

"C-C-Clear!!" Mineta cried with immense fear.

"Good that we got this out of the way. Oh and don't worry about keeping that private. Imma need that info later."

"W-why?!"

"Just accept it. It's easier that way." Said Aizawa.

"Oh hey." Said Yu.

"Yo. Everyone here?" Aizawa asked while eyeing the room.

"Good. Looks like we're situated. Anyway, the school told me to help you unpack your things and since I really don't have the willpower to do that I'm just gonna supervise you while you set things up." Aizawa Said.

"Oh yeah the boxes." Yu Said.

_(Wait THE BOXES. **MY **BOXES.)_

Yu immediately picked up his things and booked it over to his room.

Or at least he was going to after he asked which one was his.

"Yeah so um... what's the uhh... floor plan?"

"Second floor. Third one on your right if ya go from the elevator." Aizawa answered.

"Thanks!" Yu Said before scurrying off.

"I'm going to pray for you." Aizawa Said as he sat on the couch and got into his signature sleeping bag. Ready to drift off to the dream realm.

"Damn. We never got to finish." Said Kirishima.

"Whatever let's just unpack." Said Hagakure.

**3 hours later.**

As everyone finished renovating their new rooms they all regrouped in the living room. With Aizawa still asleep on the couch.

"Uhh... sir?" Said Midoriya.

"Hmm?"

"We're finished."

"Nice. Curfew is 10 A.M which means be inside by 10 A.M whatever you do inside is up to you. Enjoy the rest of the day." Aizawa Said while he got up and left.

"Hey we're all here right? Aren't we missing one?" Said Kaminari.

"Yeah who's missing?" Said Shoji a boy with six arms and a face mask.

"It's Yu. Where's his room again?" Said Minami.

"Second floor. Third room on the right from the elevator." Said Midoriya.

"Thanks! Wanna go jump him?" Suggested Minami.

"Already one step ahead of ya." Said Bakugo while he made crackles with his fingers.

**2 Minutes later.**

Midoriya,Bakugo,Minami,Mina,Kirishima,And Kaminari we're ready to throw down on Yu with a bedroom raid hoping to have some fun with the boy and were standing outside his room door ready to ambush him.

"Alright so everyone clear on the plan? We jump in on my signal in 3...2...1...GO!GO!GO!" Minami said.

They thought they were ready.

They thought that Yu would simply be sitting in his room looking at his phone or reading, maybe training.

They were wrong.

So.**SO** wrong.

"SUP BI- AAAAAGHHHH!!!!"

"OH GOD OH FUCK!!"

"JESUS CHRIST MAN!!"

"Holy shit..."

"MY EYES!! THEY BLEED!!"

For right in front of them was a chemistry set of sorts.

Which alone would be fine.

If it weren't for a very naked and very shameless classmate.

"What the fuck guys? Really? Ya didn't think to knock?" Yu Said.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK TO LOCK THE DAMN DOOR?!" Screamed Bakugo.

"Okay that's on me, my bad."

"CHRIST DUDE COVER YOURSELF UP!!" Said Midoriya.

"Actually don't. I'm... quite fine with this." Said Mina.

"Thanks. I'll think of you when I fap." Said Yu with a wink.

"Wonderful." Mina shot back.

"What are you all screaming about?" Said Yaoyorozu.

She wondered what the problem was. Until she saw inside.

"OH GOD!" Yaoyorozu Said.

"Sup." Yu Said in an alarmingly casual demeanor.

"IM LEAVING!" Said Yaoyorozu.

"Bye. Guys cmon it's been like 2 minutes of screaming, you know what it looks like just accept it."

"Okay... okay. We're good. But still like... Why?" Bakugo Said.

"I operate better when my flesh is bared. Picked it up from a certain special someone. She wasn't wrong."

"She? Wait whaddya mean she?! Yu I didn't know you were a charmer! Up top my guy!" Said Kaminari.

"Yeah pound it. Also are y'all gonna leave or can I get back to making my ange- err... stuff." Yu Said.

"Yeah we're out. Also... it's impressive how little shame you have but also like... it's sort of sickening at the same time." Midoriya said.

"I know, Now leave my room. I was working on shit."

Mina was the last to leave as everyone evacuated and tried to distance themselves from the situation.

"Hey so umm... nice package." Mina Said.

"Ohh... umm... thanks." Yu Said with a blush.

"So whatcha working on anyway? Meth?"

"Err... not too far off." Yu Said as Mina inched closer.

"Nice. So do ya snort it or what?"

"Okay so basically... I made this sort of... enhancer that I call angel dust. Because it sounds cools. And what it does is: it's meant to numb me to physical pain. Thing is though, I haven't actually been able to perfect the formula."

"So you're a Japanese Walter white? Sweet."

"Yeah I know. In it's current state, if I was to inhale it now I would definitely be numbed however... it would cause a small amount of nerve damage and for repeated use it's not entirely ideal. I'm trying to make it potent enough to carry around in small capsules for use at a moment's notice."

"So that if shit goes down you'll be ready?"

"Yup. I've been working at this for 3 weeks now. It's been going quite smoothly. Speaking of smooth..."

Yu rubbed his fingers on Mina's arms.

"Damn what kinda moisturizer is this? It feels AMAZING."

"It's just some special acid I made. Only works on me. Ya know because... acid."

"Fair point. I should probably cover up now shouldn't I?"

"Yeah it's kinda hard not to stare. I don't mind but it's pretty distracting."

Yu proceeded to take some yoga pants out of his closet.

"Daaaaamn those look good on ya. Yu you're a sexy bastard ya know that?"

"Same to you. Here try these on. It's a smaller pair that I grew out of."

"Sure thing."

After Mina put them on Yu had found it quite hard to avoid staring at her lower assets.

"Gurl... you... be... STUNNING!"

"Are we gonna be the friends the blur the line between sexual intercourse and dicking around all the time?"

"Fuck yeah we will."

"Nice."

**2 minutes later**

Yu and Mina were then walking to the common room to hang out with the rest of the class.

"Seriously though. That was awesome. Let's do this again sometime."

"Yeah we really oughta. And don't worry about giving back my pants. Their too small anyway."

Yu then remembered something.

_(A class of 22 students... a switch with smash bros... oh yeah. It's all coming together.)_

Yu then made a record speed dash back to his room and grabbed his switch before coming back at record time.

Only to realize he forgot the adapter.

And the power cord.

**Another quick sprint later.**

"OI DICKASSES."

"The fuck you call me?" Said the explosive student with a shitty attitude.

"A dickass now then..."

Yu quickly and dramatically set up his switch on the common room TV.

"You up for a round?"

"Hell Yeah I am. Deku get over here."

"Damn you got nicknames for each other now? Or was that always a thing and I'm just a deaf fuckwit?"

"Always a thing. I call him Kacchan, I'm Deku yadda yadda..."

"Moving on from that have you guys played before?"

"Yup. You're going to die." Said Midoriya.

"Imma pray for you chem schlong."

"Did you just call me chem schlong?"

"Yup."

"I'm keeping that. I CALL DIBS ON LITTLE MAC."

"Pfft. Little Mac? You got a death wish or something?"

While Bakugo talked big Midoriya had an odd feeling. One that foretold of doom... one that foretold of... Death.

"I don't think he's clueless Kacchan. He's planning something."

"The fuck kind of planning do you do for a game of smash? What, you think I hacked the console to let me play as master hand or some shit?"

"Fair point. Hey Minami you up for a game?"

"Gimme incineroar you beautiful bastards. Imma whip both of ya."

**1 hour later.**

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!" Yelled Bakugo.

Meanwhile Minami was slamming his face into the wall out of anger and frustration alike. While Midoriya was simply staring off into space muttering.

It was quite a sight.

"You're a chaotic type aren't you?" Mina asked while sitting next to Yu.

"What makes ya think I'm not?"

"Touché."


	6. Teambattle!

**Fuck school projects. Fuck exams. Fuck ME. Or at least I wish someone would. Really sorry about the lack of updates, been busy with shit recently like SCHOOL. Which has been taking the piss on my energy. Point is: I'm back now let's go.(and let's not even go into corona)**

"Still can't believe you left the goddamn door open while your schlong was hanging out for the gods to judge." Said a sleepy Minami.

"Well it ain't my fault that I found my best condition when it comes to work. I like to be efficient." Yu replied with concerning pride.

"It IS your fault cyclops. Ya can't just walk around traumatizing people with your little friend." Bakugo spat.

"Well PARDON ME for following in the footsteps of my bestie from middle school." Yu shot back.

"And who would that be?" Said a curious Midoriya.

"She's-"

"Yu?"

A familiar voice. One that Yu knew well. Honestly it was amazing how she would show up at this specific moment when Yu was about to bring her up. _Totally_ not lazy writing

"Mei?"

"Yu?" Mei Said once again as she started walking towards him.

"Mei?" Yu replied while reciprocating the walk.

"Yu!" Mei once again said this time running.

"Mei!" Yu Said- oh you get the point.

"YU!!" Mei Said this time with a VERY clear level of hostility.

"MEI!!"

Both were now sprinting towards each other with their arms out and ready to initiate combat.

They clashed with vigor, starting with a headlock from Mei.

"Why didn't you... tell me you... GOT IN?!"

"I wanted to surprise you..." Yu managed to wheeze our before breaking out with a headbutt followed by a judo flip to an arm bar.

"Well I Sure as hell AM SHOCKED!"Mei cried out before performing a DEVASTATING strike to the balls." WHO WOULD I MAKE BABIES WITH IF YOU DIDN'T GET IN?!"

"BABIES?!" Said all three boys in tandem.

"Don't... look into it..." Yu managed to squeeze out between breaths as Mei put him back in the chokehold. This time managing a tap out.

"I... concede... fuck..."

"HA! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YA WALK OUT ON YOUR BABIES!"

"I WOULD LIKE TO LOOK INTO THAT!" Said Minami.

"Damn. I got a new respect for you cyclops." Bakugo Said.

"Fuck off... Firecracker..."

"What'd you call ME?!" He replied with the expected amount of hostility.

"You're a firecracker... you're a light show for 6 year olds at best. Ya gonna do something about that?"

And he was going to do something about it until an exasperated voice and broken into the conversation who went by the title Present mic said: "LET'S GET TO CLASS!"

_(Shit that's right this is a school. I should probably hold off on this for now. At least until combat training. Assuming we have any today.)_

"Anyway I should head out! YOU BETTER HELP WITH THE BABIES KAMAJIKI."

"I will... ow..."

_A short walk and two beady stares on the way later._

_(Welp we're here. First day of actual class. God how many times have I said first day now? A lot I presume. Fuck I should just st-)_

"You gonna stand there and just block the door or are ya gonna get outta the way?"

Right. Bakugo was still an ass. Yu would have to get in either way so he simply pulled the door open and held it for his new "posse."

After finding his seat and resigning to just look at his phone until class started a good 5 minutes had passed until an eerie, almost foreboding cold washed over him. It was... strange... as if a wind had washed over him but left words in his mind.

**_(The miracle is coming...)_**

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Okay so Midoriya heard nothing. Minami? Ya hear that?"

"Is it the sound of a sleeping bag? Because class is starting."

_(Eh it's nothing)_

"Good morning class. Today we've got something planned for you at the end of the day so stop by here again for 7th period. but for right now we're still a place of learning first and foremost. So, same as every other Monday, get to your first class. Dismissed."

"That was quick..."

"Get used to it green bean... he's not going anytime soon..."

_5 grueling hours of highschool later._

As everybody had returned to the homeroom something was apparent.

Aizawa wasn't there.

"Oh that dick... he stood us up."

"KAMAJIKi-SAN THAT IS NO WAY TO ADDRESS YOUR TEACHER."

"Iida chill... please. You're scaring the baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes. Me. I'm the baby."

"Pfft nice one. Up top dude!"

"Bring it in kirishima."

One satisfying slap and a subsequent lecture from Iida later and the hoi polloi was interrupted by a deep,iconic voice. One that was revered throughout the world as a deity for their deeds as a hero.

"I... AM... COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

_(Oh.)_

_(I see.)_

_(Alright. You got this. Just breath. This is like disco elysium. Just pass a composure check how hard can- are you shaking? Seriously? Cmon man just breath. Assume the bodily functions of any other human and relax. Ready? Go.)_

"I LOVE YOU!"

_(Fuck it. Go wild.)_

"I KNOW! ITS ONLY NATURAL!" Replied a merciful All might who seemed to understand his plight.

_(Smooth.)_

Among the chattering of star struck teens and general _pizazz _that came with being near all might. They eventually managed to make out that they were going to begin their first official period of hero training. However one would be hard pressed to figure out if that quieted anyone down. Especially Minami who seemed to be... smoking? Yu just hoped that he wasn't gonna spruce up the place with some burn marks.

And then the hero suits came out.

Yu's quirk was rather ironic.

He was one of the loudest people on earth, Damn near nuclear with how explosive of a personality he had, which seemed to be well hidden with a layer of eccentricity/madness.

But even with the general street smarts and over psycho-analysis that came with trying to find the most efficient way to fuck with people he hadn't ever assumed that his ears would experience... such _FURY._

He could swear his ears were still ringing by his 20s.

_10 minutes later._

The suits were quite impressive. The only one he could really find fault in was the grape head looking dude who kept eyeing this one chick with a great rack. He would have to catch her number sometime. Talk about boyz or something. It'd be fun. But the grape guy... had a diaper... a DIAPER. And they were allowed to submit their own costumes right? So how in god's name...?

His own suit was rather simple aesthetic-wise.

In the current year he was able to buy a digital tattoo gun which he could use to create any design at will. At the current moment however he had chosen to mark onto his body a hannya which reached to his chest and back. Covering the exposed torso was a hyper durable transparent elastic coating to protect from attacks while still preserving the aesthetic. Around the tattoo however was a ripped up black cape to give a sinister vibe while being light enough and strong enough to allow more freedom in movement without sacrificing too much protection. Along the arms were simple protective guards for unarmed combat and general protection.

Below the waist was a set of black army boots and tight black jeans to accentuate his overall body shape while preventing stray fabric from getting caught up on the environment.

On his face however was a hannya mask with an eye covered with its own eyepatch to match Yu's.

(God I didn't realize how revealing this felt... but it IS quite easy to move around. I feel light as a feather. SHIT I FORGOT TO MENTION THE TATTOO IN THE SCHEMATICS! MY MOM TOLD ME TO JOT THAT DOWN NOW I GOTTA EXPLAIN MYSELF. This is gonna suck... well at least I don't gotta worry about covering up.)

As he walked out into the sunlight he had the expected response: Shock. A wolf whistle which brought him up from the depths of his own self conscious was not on his agenda but a welcome surprise, and a HEAVY glare from Iida and a shocked expression from the ever valorous all might.

"H-hey before ya-"

"YU KAMAJIKI YOU ARE A FIRST YEAR AG THIS PRESTIGIOUS ACADEMY. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO TAINT YOUR SKIN! ESPECIALLY WHEN UNDERAGE!"

"ERR... SHOULD I CALL-"

"ITS DIGITAL I SWEAR!"

"Oh. Well nevermind then. But Kamajiki-san you nearly gave me a heart attack! Please be more careful in the future."

"Gladly..."

"Dude. You scared our asses off. Me and Midoriya thought you were a delinquent or something."

"Damn that's cold. But whaddya think? I'm going for a... demonic Batman-type look."

"Really... it's good. You look creepier than usual."

"Imma take that in stride. Oh and check this out."

After fumbling with his mask he had managed to find a switch where his eyehole has opened up revealing arguably the scariest part of the outfit.

"Oh Jesus your pupil! Why's it so SMALL?!

"Intimidation."

_(Intimidation he says... marvelous.)_

"Midoriya says mine is like a power ranger."

He was right. It was a rather futuristic design. Ceramic plating most likely. With orange highlights. The ceramic plates seemed to meld into into each other like an interlocking mechanism covering his whole body. His face however was what truly captivated him. Makeup. In an almost mystical pattern. Designed to seem... warrior like. Tribal perhaps.

"It's... entrancing..." Which seemed to make him blush through the heavy makeup.

"I'm flattered."

"Are those... embers on your face?"

"I'm glad you noticed."

"You two done making everyone uncomfortable? Cuz I wanna get this show on the road." Bakugo chimed.

"Err... right." They said in tandem.

"MOVING ON. LETS TALK ABOUT THE TRAINING EXERCISE FOR TODAY!"

After a brief explanation on how the mission would go it had been revealed the manner in which the teams were chosen.

(Alright. Capture the flag seems easy enough. I'm sure we can pull this off. Probably.)

"NOW... HERE ARE THE TEAMS!"

Team A: Ojiro and shoji.

Team B: Uraraka and Yaoyorozu.

Team C: Midoriya and _(oh god.) Bakugo._

Team D: Todoroki and Mina.

Team E: Minami and Koda.

Team F: Hagakure and Jirou.

Team G: Yu and Mineta.

Team H: Tsu and Kaminari.

Team I: Sero and Sato.

Team J: Kirishima and Iida.

(Oh god I got the grape dude. I'm hoping he's not compensating with that... demeanor of his.)

_"_YO GRAPES. WE'RE ON DEFENSE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE."

"COMING COMING!"

"So these are our quote unquote "headquarters" huh?"

"Yeah this is pretty much it."

_(So we gotta protect a bomb... and we can move it around as we please before the match starts... Hmm...)_

_"_What if... we just left it on the ground floor?"

"WHAT?! What kinda battle plan is that?! We'd be sitting ducks! They'll waltz in through the front door and-"

"They won't."

"Eh?"

"They won't go through the front door."

"How do you know?!"

"..."

"Y-Yu?"

"..."

Mineta wasn't quite sure what was happening. He tried yelling at him once more, poking him, even thought about throwing a punch before he finally came too.

"We leave the bomb here away from the windows and barricade the doors with whatever we've got on hand, after that we set up shop and prepare for an ambush. Give me your head."

"EHH?!"

He didn't have a choice in the matter as Yu was already man handling him with Herculean might.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!!"

"Your hair is sticky right? Gimme a few balls."

"IM THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN USE IT!! THEY DONT STICK TO ME!"

"Oh." Was all he had to say before dropping him like a sack of bricks.

"Can you stick it to the ceiling?"

"S-sure..."

**_2 minutes later _**

"Alright. We're set up. And we've got... 3 minutes left I believe? Sorry for manhandling ya by the way."

"No prob man... so how about Yaoyorozu huh?"

"What about her?"

"Pretty banging bod huh? Those melons are HUGE! What I'd give for a feel..."

_(Ah a fellow connoisseur.)_

"Yeah she's pretty hot. I'm more into Mina myself."

"Why her? Yaoyorozu's way hotter."

"Yeah but... like... she's got an aesthetic ya know? I can get down with that."

"What about Tsuyu? I can imagine the things she does with that _tongue..._"

"Oh god are you seriously pitching a tent NOW of all times?"

"IS THIS THING ON?!" Yelled a loud voice from the headsets they were given upon starting the match.

"IS EVERYONE READY FOR THEIR FIRST DAY OF COMBAT TRAINING?! BECAUSE IF YA AREN'T THEN THIS AIN'T GONNA GO WELL FOR YA!"

"You ready Mineta?"

"Not really!"

_(Goddamnit.)_

"BEGINNING IN THREE!"

"TWO."

Everyone had buckled up and they could swear that firecrackers had gone off outside.

"ONE!"

"BEGIN!"

**It's OVER! FUCK ME I FINALLY DID IT! ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER MONTHS OF BULLSHIT. Finally. Sorry for the wait once again. Honestly I can't tell ya how much I wanted to finally get it over with but shit kept coming up over and over... but it's DONE.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**If you've got critiques then by all means say something. I reread my first two chapters and only then realized I was half assing it. Thanks again for reading. I appreciate it.**

**Stay classy y'all.**


End file.
